


Capitol Offense

by onceuponanovel



Series: Capitol Offense [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Ending, Book 3: Mockingjay, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, District 13, F/M, Hijacked Peeta, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Magic, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Once Upon a Time (TV) Spoilers, Panem, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumitch, Short Story, Storybrooke, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), Time Travel, once upon a time season 4 finale, wolfs time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanovel/pseuds/onceuponanovel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin makes a deal with Haymitch to reverse Peeta’s hijacking, the catch…Haymitch has to get the dagger of the new Dark One, Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this series, which started as a simple drabble, but I kept thinking of more I wanted to add and so here is my OUAT/HG crossover {my two favorite fandoms} that I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.
> 
> ~Seanna

 

Haymitch was making quite a ruckus with all the clamoring and turning his compartment nearly upside down. From top to bottom he’d searched for that stupid hat and with the few possessions he had available to him, he was determined to find the stupid thing come hell or high water.

“Looking for something?” giggled an odd little being from behind him. He slowly turned around to see a ghoulish creature with shimmering green skin and clad head to toe in a rather unusual leather uniform.

“What the hell kind of Capitol muttation are you?” Haymitch stared at the man, or lizard, or whatever he was.

“The name is R-r-r-rumpelstilskin at your service,” he twirled his arms and gave a bow. “And I know exactly who you are, dearie.”

Haymitch folded his arms across his chest, “None of this shit ever happened to me when I was drinking.” He rolled his eyes and continued to mumble under his breath. “Man I hate it here.”

“Where am I?” the creature who called himself Rumpelstiltskin wandered aimlessly around the compartment. “What is the reason for all the gray?”

Rumpelstiltskin picked up a dark gray cardigan and tossed it over his shoulder, Haymitch caught it midair and threw it back onto his bunk.

“Hmmm,” he returned to face Haymitch. “Even the Dark Castle’s dungeon had a better ambience.”

The more time he had to look at this creature, it appeared Rumpelstiltskin was some kind of cross between a lizard, rodent with the frizzy hair, and man. “What do you want? And how the hell did you get in District 13?”

Rumpelstiltskin wagged his finger, “It’s not what I want, but what you want.”

“Explain yourself, mutt,” Haymitch’s nerves were already frazzled since he’d been forced into sobriety. Hidden away until as District 13 so eloquently put it ‘fit for public display’. Just because he wasn’t locked away in what surely felt like a padded cell, didn’t mean the effects of withdrawals were completely over.

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes and shook his head left to right, “I am not a _mutt_. I am Rumpelstiltskin, or better known as The Dark One.” He spoke with finesse. But to Haymitch this Dark One wasn’t so much eerie as he was freaky to look at; though he was mildly amusing, considering the lack of entertainment in District 13.

“All right,” he created air quotes, “ ‘Dark One’ if you say so.”

“I have a proposition for you, Haymitch,” the Dark One held out a folded paper for him to take. Haymitch unfolded it to reveal a jagged dagger with an elaborate etching of the supposed name of this creature, Rumpelstiltskin. “I need you to get this to me and in return you will have a bounty of any liquor of your choice.”

This was tempting indeed, “Okay, but one more thing.”

“I’m all ears,” the Dark One was waiting.

Haymitch folded the drawing over once more and tucked it into the pocket of his gray utility shirt. “I want these two kids, they’re more pains in the ass than anything, but I want them somewhere safe.”

“Oh, yes, your rebellion,” Rumplestiltskin waved his hands. “War is such messy business. And that one, the boy, they did a number on him.”

“His name is Peeta,” Haymitch corrected the Dark One.

“Yes, yes, I know, Dark One, remember,” the creature quipped. “I can handle that too.”

“A lot of promises for some measly knife,” there had to be a catch to all this. To secure the safety of those kids and the possibility of undoing the damage of Peeta’s hijacking, there was something this imp was leaving out. “Spill it mutt.”

“Fine,” Rumpelstiltskin conceded. “I need you to find that knife, because it is now in the hands of the new Dark One. Long story and I don’t have time to explain, but this knife controls me and my power. With this said power I have the ability to make sure these kids of yours are well protected.” The imp paced the floor of the compartment, dodging the mess Haymitch had made. “You see somewhere in the future, well my future, I die and this pipsqueak named Emma,” the Dark One got a look on his face as if he could vomit. “Anyway, you take the dagger from her or even her significant other, and give it to a man named Mr. Gold. Do that and I can guarantee the kids will never, and I mean never, fear for their lives.”

“And mine?” Haymitch wondered aloud. “Someone’s got to watch over them. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to get them out of scrapes.”

“Yes, yes,” the Dark One waved his hands. “I agree, the things those kids, well, kids have to have a parent.”

Haymitch held up his hands, “Whoa, wouldn’t go that far.”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s all technicalities,” Rumpelstiltskin concluded. The creature’s face contorted to something resembling a mournful expression. “Kids are precious, hold onto Katniss and Peeta.” He shook it off. “You’ll need to get to Storybrooke, Maine…”

“Storybrooke? Maine?” Haymitch pinched the bridge of his nose. The names the mutt was dropping sounded beyond foreign. “Are you shitting me?"

What the hell was he getting himself into? To say it was ludicrous to believe what might even be the most vivid hallucination, even his drunken stupors felt more lucid than this muttation standing before him, was all an understatement. But if there was the only the possibility of reversing the effects of Peeta’s hijacking, he was willing to do just about anything.

“Do we have a deal?” Rumpelstiltskin held his hand up ready to snap his fingers.

“Deal,” Haymitch agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of Capitol Offense. I'm also on tumblr (http://www.onceuponanovel.tumblr.com) as well as pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-capitol-offense-series/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Storybrooke...

With the snap of the mutt’s fingers, in something Haymitch could only equate with a high dose of Morphling could induce. In the matter of seconds the same purple haze that had brought the Dark One, he was still sure had to be some kind of a Capitol Mutt, returned. This time when it dissipated into a fine mist, he was in a foreign land. There he stood in front of a shop where the sign dictated was _Mr. Gold: Pawn Broker and Antique Dealer_.

He shrugged it off. The town was nothing like he’d seen in all of the Thirteen Districts. A small line of buildings on their main street, people walking freely, for most people in his position would feel envious, it pissed him off more than anything. A man full of red curly hair slowed down as he walked his dog, a peculiar thing all white with splotches of black.

“Hello, there, my name is Archie,” the man held out his hand and tried his best to begin a conversation, but Haymitch wanted nothing to do with him and escaped into the shop in front of him or the mongrel he had with him. The small ring of a bell alerted the owner of shop of his presence.

He realized he was still dressed in his gray drab utility shirt and pants the uniform of District 13, standing in the middle of a shop full of creepy nick-knacks and items that he’d only heard about existing before the Dark Days of Panem. Everything about this other world was abnormal in every way.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” called out a feminine voice from the back. _Odd_ , he thought. He took the drawing the mutt gave him of this jagged knife out of his pocket, getting a better look of it. The edges were irregular, unlike those he’d grown up around, or even those that had been used in the Hunger Games. It certainly looked rather sinister.

“Can I help you, sir?” He looked up from the drawing and saw a small petite woman with a dark brown hair and an innocent disposition about her. “You’re not from here, are you?” She put up her hands and paused. “Please tell me you’re not from Oz.”

He had no clue what the hell this place Oz was, “No, Panem.”

“Panem,” she repeated his answer and wagged her finger. “Latin, for Bread and Circuses. That is an strange name for a world. Of all the books I’ve read I haven’t come across something like that.” Her knowledge of Latin was impressive. “I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Belle Gold.”

He met her halfway to shake hands, “Haymitch Abernathy.”

“Haymitch, that’s an unusual name,” Belle said honestly. “How can I help you?”

He smoothed out the crumpled drawing and handed it over to her. Her jaw dropped and strode past him to turn the sign from Open to Closed and then past him once more and behind the counter. She turned into a half circle and then back again before waving him over. He was starting to wonder if everyone here was as odd as the Mutt who greeted him in his compartment.

He slowly made his way to the counter.

“Where did you get this?” Belle had a sheepish expression as she held up the drawing face side in front of him.

He shrugged, “Some mutt that sparkled or something, I dunno. Anyway this mutt offered me a deal to get it. I sure as hell better not be stuck here.”

“No need to be crass, sir,” she corrected him. _Sir?_ This was the second time she’d addressed him as such. “How did you manage to get this sketch of the Dark One’s dagger? And…and what is a mutt?”

This was not the time or the place to explain the Capitol, the Games, the current rebellion, or its sadist and twisted culture. She wouldn’t understand it any more than he was understanding the dire need for this dagger or whatever the hell a Dark One really was, and he didn’t care.

“This mutt, he called himself _The Dark One_ , he gave it to me in exchange for helping out Peeta,” Haymitch did his best to dilute it enough. “And mutts well, that’s a story for another time.”

“Pita is bread,” she questioned him.

“The kid, his name is Peeta, the Capitol screwed him up pretty bad,” he explained. “I made a deal with Rumble-what’s-his-face to reverse the damage…"

“Rumpelstiltskin?” she said hesitantly as if she were waiting for some inevitable doom to descend upon them. He’d only seen such expressions on kids entering the arena only to be slaughtered in the bloodbath.

“Yeah, Rumpelstiltskin or Dark One or mutt, anyway, I have to find this so my kid,” he shook his head. “I mean this kid, Peeta, can remember who he is. He’s about the only good soul I know and…it’s my fault it happened. I’ll do whatever it takes to fix it.”

Her features turned from fear to melancholic. “All right,” she nodded slowly. “But once you have the dagger, promise me you’ll take it back with you to this Panem.”

“Sure, whatever, let’s just find the damn thing,” he hadn’t felt this agitated since he stood on the cylinder that was remaining of the Tribute tube, day one of the Second Quarter Quell.

“We’ll need some help with this,” she added. “Thankfully I know a lone wolf who could help.”

His shoulders slumped, the last thing he needed was to deal with two Capitol muttations in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of Capitol Offense. I'm also on tumblr (http://www.onceuponanovel.tumblr.com) as well as pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-capitol-offense-series/)


	3. Chapter 3

_Now where are we going?_ Haymitch wondered as he followed Belle outside the Pawn Shop. She locked up the store and the two of them strolled through the town, with a few glances, but Belle didn’t pay them any attention.

After a few blocks, she stopped in front of a building with a funny six sided star on a sign dangling above them. He waited to see what she was going to do next, when no one was looking she stepped inside and he followed closely. Belle weaved through the halls, he made sure to keep up, and if he took one wrong turn it might land him in some hot water as he was getting the feeling this could possibly be illegal.

“Ruby?” Belle called out as they entered a room with a few metal cabinets and desks pushed together in the middle of the room. There was a fair bit of ancient technology that anything he’d witnessed in his world could put it to shame. “Ruby, there you are.”

“Belle, get out of here,” he heard a second voice, light and feminine. He got a closer look and saw a young woman, she had to be the same age, give or take a year, as Belle. Tall, with dark locks and clad in black and red. She was inside a bared cell and one wrist subdued to a silver cuff the adjoining cuff was clasped around one of the bars. “It’s almost sunset. You promised.”

Belle took a step closer, “Okay, I will, I promise. But I want you to meet my, um, new friend…” She turned to Haymitch. “How do you say your name?”

“It’s Haymitch,” he’d never understood why his mother had chosen the name, but apparently she had her heart set on it when she was pregnant with him. “Do I want to know why you’re chained in a prison?”

“It’s wolf’s time,” Belle spoke first. “Ruby is, well, she’s…”

“I’m a wolf,” Ruby said coldly, her eyes shooting daggers at him. “And tomorrow is the last night of wolfstime.”

 _Damn it, this was the lone wolf?_  he thought. _What the hell was wolfstime anyway?_ How many damn mutts was he going to encounter in this strange world called Storybrooke? “How is she supposed to help get the dagger?”

“What?!” Ruby got to her feet, her fingers gripped the bars of the cell. Standing about a foot away from them, she was only a few inches shorter than he was. He got a better look of her, she was rather striking. “No, Belle, no. I will not help Rumple. Not after everything he’s done to you, let alone this town.”

 “Just, hear us out, please?” Belle asked her friend. “This boy, a good friend of his, was cursed. He didn’t deserve it and if we get this dagger, there may be a chance the curse can be lifted. And think about it this way,” Belle added. “If he has the dagger, takes it with him, there will be no more threats from the Dark One.”

Not one word made Belle said made much sense to him. There was so such thing as curses and Peeta was most definitely not cursed. The Capitol hijacked and warped his memories, causing him to be a weapon. But it didn’t matter whether or not the information was correct or not, it seemed to work in their favor.

Ruby’s eyes drifted from Belle’s to his and she gave a soft nod, “All right. I’ll help.” She pushed herself back from the cell’s bars, but being cuffed to the cell caused her to be whipped around. “Damn it,” she cursed and kicked the cell causing it to shake. “Listen, you both better get out of here, the sun is going down. Being a wolf, well, it’s not exactly flattering.”

Belle bid her friend a good-night and promised to see her the next morning. As they left, Haymitch took notice of a set of keys hanging on the post outside of the cell room and when Belle was a few steps ahead of him liberated them from the post and stuffed them into his pocket. He made sure to trace the route from the Sherriff’s office to the Pawn Shop. Not too far from each other and would be easy to search out. There was no time to waste. He needed to get that damn dagger and back to Panem hopefully by morning.

Haymitch waited a few minutes after Belle left the Pawn Shop and he figured it was the opportune time to search the shop for any clues or evidence of where this infamous dagger was located. He flipped the light switch to the front of the shop, the bookshelf behind the counter was packed full, he wasn’t sure where to start.

As soon as he grabbed a large and rather old book, he laid it on its spine and let it open in the middle, he was sure he heard a dog’s howl when the hard back cover hit the counter. He tried his best to ignore it and flipped through the pages, but the howling became louder and had a pitiful sound to it.

He slammed the book shut and left the Pawn Shop to venture out into Storybrooke in the early night. The keys to the cell were still in his pocket. When he turned the corner to the station he saw a man locking up before getting into a truck and driving off. Once the coast was clear, Haymitch used his elbow to brake the window and unlock the door. For a bunch of mock Peacekeepers, they were doing a lousy job of security.

It was easy to find the cell room with the way the wolf was carrying on. He turned the corner and turned on a lamp, Ruby wasn’t lying, in the same cell was a wolf covered in black hair and red eyes. He watched as it paced the length of the cell, like a caged animal. That wouldn’t do. Reaching into his pocket he fumbled for the keys, the closer he got, the wolf snarled and growled as a warning.

“Enough of that,” he growled at the wolf and unlocked the cell door. “Go on, get out.” He took a seat on the sofa and without warning the wolf slowly came up to him and sat calmly in front of him. He carefully reached out to pet it. “You ain’t so bad.” The wolf inched closer. “I know what it’s like, they treat you like a pariah so you go ahead and act like one.”

He stretched out on the sofa and the wolf lay down on the rug next to it. There was nothing startling to him about this lone wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of Capitol Offense. I'm also on tumblr (http://www.onceuponanovel.tumblr.com) as well as pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-capitol-offense-series/)


	4. Chapter 4

“Ohmygod, Ruby!” The sound of a panic in Belle’s voice echoed in the cell room, waking Haymitch. It was at least better than having a pail of water thrown on him to get him out of one of his stupors. He shielded his eyes from the beginnings of a sunrise. The click of heels came around to the cell door. “Haymitch, what were you thinking?”

He began to rouse, the way Belle was carrying on, reminded him of his mother. God, how long had that been since he’d heard her, in a way there were little things about Belle that were quite similar to his mother. “I’m up, you happy,” he mumbled. He slowly sat up, his back aching. “I’m too old for this shit.”

Belle rolled her eyes at him and his choice of language. “What were you thinking? You could have gotten Ruby into a lot of trouble!”

It was his turn to roll his eyes. He didn’t bother to reply, no matter what he said it would come back to kick him in the ass. It was too early and he hadn’t even had his first cup of coffee to handle the day ahead of him.

“It’s all right, Belle,” Ruby sat up in her cot inside the cell, rubbing her eyes and working the knots out of her back as well. When Ruby met Belle at the cell door, she towered over her friend. “Why don’t we head over to Granny’s and get something to eat and some coffee. If I’m going to track down the Dark One I’m gonna need some fuel.”

Ruby strolled out of the room ahead of them grabbing her jacket on the way out. When Haymitch stood to leave, Belle stopped him, “If something had happened to her because of what you pulled last night…”

“Cool your jets,” he walked around her. “You all might be able to ignore the pitiful cries of your dear friend, but I certainly couldn’t.” He never did care much for mankind, as they had such a talent of screwing up everything in their path, but animals were good by nature, loyal, and if he’d ever have his choice of mingling with the townspeople or even the Capitol citizens, he’d rather take his chances with the wolf muttation.

He got out of the Sherriff’s station before he could be hounded anymore caught up with Ruby who stopped to unlock a small café, he’d seen similar things in the Capitol, but District 12 was lucky enough to have a bakery. Belle carried up the rear and the inside was barren except a few booths and tables.

Ruby disappeared to the back of the café. Haymitch decided on a booth and took a seat, Belle slid in on the opposite side. He waited for her to chew him out on something else he might have done wrong since his arrival, it hadn’t even been a full day in this Storybrooke place. He wouldn’t want to live here, but it was better than living underground in District 13. His father and even an uncle of his had died in the mines, trapped underground buried alive. Had he never came out victor of the 50th Games, he’d have been a miner. There weren’t many other choices for a boy from the Seam.

“I shouldn’t have overreacted,” Belle drummed her finger nails on the table top. “Why- why weren’t you fearful of Ruby, I mean when she was a wolf? You didn’t know each other, for all you knew she could have mauled you. It was a pretty big risk.”

He shrugged, “I’ve seen a helluva lot worse than a wolf. Most of them are Capitol citizens.” He saw Ruby come around to the front with a serving tray and a few dishes, so he lowered his voice. “There ain’t nothing wrong with her that she needs to be chained up like a freak.”

Ruby finally joined them setting a plate of some scrambled eggs and crisp bacon in front of them followed by three steaming cups of coffee. Tossing the tray on the table behind them, Ruby slid in on the end of the booth next to Haymitch. “So,” she took a bit of her bacon. “How are we supposed to get the dagger without Hook finding out? You know he has it.”

Belle gave a nod as she took a sip of her coffee. Haymitch had finished his already, “Who is this hook?” he asked moving on to his breakfast.

Ruby and Belle exchanged looks. Belle moved the eggs on her plate with her fork. “He’s a good person, at least now he is. He has the dagger of the new Dark One.”

Rumble-something-or-other, or has he preferred to call him _the mutt_ , had informed him of this new Dark One.

“I’ll try to distract Hook,” Belle reached around and pulled a book from her purse. “Most likely it’ll have Hook’s scent on it, think it’ll be enough to track the dagger?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Ruby finished off her coffee. “We haven’t gotten any rain, so the trail should still be fresh.”

All of this was beyond farfetched for him to believe. But then again he was transported to this, Storybrooke place, witnessed what they had repeatedly called ‘magic’ from a Dark One and seen Ruby as a wolf, at this point he figured anything had to be possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of Capitol Offense. I'm also on tumblr (http://www.onceuponanovel.tumblr.com) as well as pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-capitol-offense-series/)


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast, Belle parted and it was up to Haymitch and Ruby to track down the dagger. He felt like they had already wasted too much precious time. Had they chose to continue their search last night, he’d probably be on his way back to Panem and one step closer to reversing Peeta’s hijacking.

They trudged through the woods, Ruby leading the way begrudgingly. She kept hot on the trail; it was going on midday when she finally asked him, “What’s his name? That kid of yours.”

He shook his head, “Ain’t my kid.” No matter how many times he tried to ignore the obvious, it was getting harder and harder to deny. Peeta and Katniss, they were his kids, in the most dysfunctional way, but they were his.

Not bothering to hide her sly smirk, she didn’t look one bit convinced either. 

"So why were you locked away?" it'd been on his mind since Belle brought him to the Sheriff's station. Not only was she locked, but chained to the bars. There wasn't anything remotely frightening about her. He'd seen his fair share of mutants roaming the Capitol and the creatures created for the arena. "What is so threatening about you?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, but didn't respond right away. "You wouldn’t get it," she paused and taking in a deep breath before continuing on, before the trail ran cold.

"Then enlighten me," his patience was growing thin.

Ruby paused, forgetting the trail for one moment. She heaved a sigh before continuing, "I'm the freak here, the monster, can you understand that?" Ruby's tone was dripping with bitterness. "Everyone is frightened because they think they'll be my next kill. I lost my hood through the many curses and so as precaution it was agreed that locking me up was the right thing to do. Everybody..." her voice cracked with built up emotion. "Everybody is frightened of me. And everyone has a right to be afraid of me. Belle says she isn't, but then again she had to deal with Rumpelstiltskin."

She folded her arms across her chest in a huff, waiting to see how he'd react. He wasn't sure what she was expecting from him. Turn her over to the witch hunters, maybe to flee like the rest of the weaklings in the town, well the small lady, Belle shouldn't be grouped together with the rest of the freaks; or maybe she expected for him to turn stab her in the back like the rest of her supposed friends had done. If there was one thing he valued in this world or his own, it was loyalty.

"I ain't afraid, sweetheart," he stated. “I’ve always been partial to dogs.”

She rolled her eyes and walked on ahead of him, but he caught the glimpse of a smile before she let her long locks hide it. No, there wasn’t anything scary about her. And everyone who treated her like a pariah out to have been shot just on account. Here she was in the middle of the woods, hunting down this dagger, which she loathed passionately, just so he could complete a deal with this mutt. All so some kid she didn’t know, would never meet, and would never be properly thanked, could be returned to normal. Loyalty wasn’t a foreign concept in Panem, but Haymitch had never seen such willingness in a stranger.

“We’re almost there,” she pointed ahead a few yards. “I’m certain that’s the cabin up ahead.”

“You’re senses that good?” he mumbled.

She shrugged, “Well, when there's something I want, I'm good at tracking it down.” _Must be the wolf thing,_ he thought. She held out her hand to give pause. “Did you hear that?”

He took a moment and let the sounds of the forest sink in. There was nothing but birds chirping songs and the wind rustling the leaves, “No.”

They proceeded and once they reached the cabin, as softly as they could, walked onto the deck. She reached up to the top of the doorframe, and felt for a key but was empty handed.

“You have a hair pin?” she removed one pinning back a few tresses of hair and handed it over. He hadn’t done this in a long time, but it was worth a shot. A little jimmying here and there and a click sounded the door had been unlocked. He twisted the knob and was glad to find there hadn’t been a slide lock on the inside. He scanned the room and there was no sign anyone had been here for quite some time. It actually looked pretty cozy.

Ruby came in after him and shut the door softly behind her. “Where’d you learn that?”

“Just something I picked up,” and technically it was true, but he’d learned it as a boy in school not long after his father died and they used it to sneak into shops such as the bakery and butcher and ‘find’ enough to keep his family from starving until the tessera was replenished. “How’s the scent?”

She looked curious, but not knowing was better than knowing, he figured. “Strong, I’m for sure it’s close. Maybe back here.” As soon as they stepped into the back part of the rustic cabin, he was sure he could even feel some unknown presence, much like he had when he met President Snow for the first time. It was the presence of darkness.

“Haymitch,” he heard her voice become shrill. Slowly she stood up and the jagged dagger was in her hand and she smiled pleased with herself. “I’ve got it.”

“Now put it down,” he heard a voice from behind. Ruby got a look of fierce determination on her face. When he turned around he saw a man, a little shorter than him, in black with hair to match and missing one hand, a hook was in place. At least it wasn’t another mutt. “Who the hell are you, mate?” the question was directed towards Haymitch.

“I could ask you the same thing?” he smarted off. “And I am not your _mate_.”

“Ruby, put it down,” Hook demanded. “Please, we have to get Emma back. That’s our only shot.”

Her eyes darted back and forth between the two men, finally meeting Haymitch’s gaze. She’d already made her decision. “No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of Capitol Offense. I'm also on tumblr (http://www.onceuponanovel.tumblr.com) as well as pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-capitol-offense-series/)


	6. Chapter 6

“No!” she growled at the man with a hook. “Be careful and don’t take another step or,” she paused to think of something threatening. “Or I’ll summon Emma. I can, no I will, control her with this and you know it.”

Hook, as Ruby addressed him tried to take a step forward, but she wore a look of determination on her face that told them she wouldn’t back down so easily. As the one handed man left himself vulnerable, Haymitch walked around behind him, waiting to see if this person would notice. “Please, Ruby, she was your friend.”

Ruby’s eyes narrowed. _What the hell did they do to sever their friendship?_ Haymitch wondered. “Emma Swan!” Ruby dared to utter this new Dark One’s name, keeping Hook’s attention. The man waved his hands, or hand and silver hook, pleading for Ruby not to continue.

In one swift movement, he had this Hook in a headlock and drug him from behind. He found the door handle and opened it. The odds were in his favor this time as it turned out to be a cellar or closet, either way it would do.  With a thud and a groan, he threw the man inside and slammed the door shut. Ruby went to the shelf on the same wall and pushed it over the door frame.

Both of them breathing a sigh of relief, he stepped away from the door. “That should hold him a while.” She slipped the dagger through the belt to secure it, “We better get going. Belle’s probably waiting for us at the wishing well. It isn’t far. Let’s hope she’s found the spell book.”

 _Spell book, wishing well, portals, a werewolf, the dark one’s dagger_ …no matter how many times he heard it, he’d never get used to it.

 _"Emma?”_  Both Haymitch and Ruby turned to face each other, realizing that was Belle’s voice. From the look in Ruby’s eyes it was obvious that she hadn’t expected the new _Dark One_ to be back in Storybrooke either. "What are you doing?” Belle cried.

“We need to split up,” he stated. “You go that way,” he pointed north and then he headed east. “I’ll go this way. Catch the mutt before it gets Belle.” She didn’t like the idea, but she didn’t argue over it. It was a strategy he’d seen and even used in the arena. Tributes often had devise tactics and maybe they’d have one more day alive in the arena.

Listening closely to the rustling, he almost revealed his position too soon. Even as the sun was going down, he could see plainly to the other side of the opening. Standing next to the well was this ghoulish creature. Clad in all black, with white hair, he’d had thought she was a relative of President Snow himself.

Running out to meet Belle, both of them paused from the snarl coming from within the wood. Without any warning, from behind the foliage, came bounding a black wolf. He’d forgotten about the sun, about Ruby changing. The wolf’s aim was towards the Dark One and with one leap, took her down. _No, that was too easy,_ he thought.

“It's Ruby, she's your mother's friend. She's my friend,” Belle shouted. That’s when he saw it, the dagger was now in the hands of the mutt.

Emma wasn't listening to the pleas of anyone. Her eyes were clouded with the same darkness he'd seen so many times before. It was a risk, but with Ruby in pain, bleeding, dying...no, after all Ruby had willingly done for him and for Peeta. With the mutt’s eyes focused on the stupid dagger, this was their only chance. He knew how to swing a pick axe well enough. The limb was sturdy enough, with one quick swing, a hard contact; the Dark One fell flat on her face, dropping the dagger.

Belle hurried and grabbed the handle. Then together he and Belle both rushed to the wolf’s side. He tried to apply pressure to the wound, but the cut was too deep and she was losing far too much blood too fast. "What the hell were you thinking?" he managed to snarl, but it lacked anger and conveyed concern instead.

Bell waved the dagger over the black canine and she was transformed back into human form. A stab wound in her side. "You've got the dagger now," Ruby managed a weak smile.

"Ruby," Belle brushed some hair out of her face, tears forming in her eyes. "Can they help her in Panem?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, but they could do more there than here."

Belle stood up, with a fierceness in her voice that could probably make any strong man shake, "Dark One, wake up!" Emma took to her feet and kept a good distance away from them. "Can you save Ruby?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't know how." The feeble creature shook with fear.

"Then open the portal to Panem!" Belle took a step closer, Emma began to cower, but she raised her hands and what he could only equate to lightning shot from her palms and towards the old stone well a few feet from them. In a matter of seconds a green haze mixed with electricity buzzed through the hole and spilled out, covering the ground around him.

"You two have to go," Belle turned to face them. As painful as it was for Ruby, he gathered her up and got her to the well. Belle met them at the opening. "Here, take this and keep it as far away from here as possible." Belle handed Haymitch the dagger. He slid it into the utility strap on his pant leg. "Take care of her, okay."

Ruby was in too much pain to get into the portal herself, but with his help, she eased into it and before he jumped in, gave Belle a quick glance. He wanted to thank her, but there wasn't time for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of Capitol Offense. I'm also on tumblr (http://www.onceuponanovel.tumblr.com) as well as pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-capitol-offense-series/)


	7. Chapter 7

With a sudden plop both Haymitch and Ruby crashed onto the metal grating with that same purple haze enveloping them until it the mist evaporated into the vents of District Thirteen. Surrounded by gray and metal it was hard to believe after only one day…Damn a lot happened in only one day. The siren blazed over the intercom, whether he liked it or not he was back into the metal hell known as District Thirteen.

Thankfully he’d cushioned the blow to his wounded werewolf friend, who was still in human form. It’d be heck trying to explain that one to the citizens of Thirteen. Though he felt he was getting too old for this shit. As much as he had come to hate it, the house in District Twelve’s Victor’s Village was now appealing to him.

Boots stampeded towards the pair. He grabbed hold of the railing and got them both to their feet. Ruby winced unable to straighten herself. As the group approached, rifles in hand, their target being Ruby.

“Hey,” he held out his hand, he was tired of having weapons aimed at him and those he cared about. “Does it look like she can harm you, morons? Drop the act and get a gurney over here!”

“Haymitch!” he heard Katniss’ little sister, Prim come through the crowd, followed by Mrs. Everdeen. Pim didn’t shy away from the situation she passed by Haymitch and went straight to a Ruby filled with agonizing pain. “What happened to her?” Prim asked as she draped one of Ruby’s arms over her shoulder and Mrs. Everdeen did the same with the other side.

“Stabbed. She’s lost quite a bit of blood…” it wasn’t until then that he noticed how much of Ruby’s blood was on him now. “Somethings,” he didn’t like the feeling of being at someone’s mercy. Not in the arena, not in Twelve, or the waiting on the night of the rescue mission to the Capitol. Seems like most of his life he’d been on the receiving end of some kind of misery. “You’ve got to try something.”

Mrs. Everdeen waved over a medic group from the other side. They tried to walk Ruby over to the gurney, but it wasn’t working. He intervened and draped Ruby’s arm around his shoulders and scooped her up like he had in Storybrooke. She was hardly responsive and her already ivory complexion was blanched white.

Ruby cringed as they strapped her into the gurney, but she grabbed hold of his hand before they were done. “Go,” she rasped. “Go see Peeta.” He was ready to refuse, but she let go of his hand. “Go take care of your kids.” She added with a slight smile before being wheeled off.

Torn between following the gurney to the hospital or to Peeta’s segregated room, “Don’t choose poorly, dearie,” came from behind, an all too familiar voice.

Haymitch turned around to see the leather clad green lizard mutt who had greeted him with a deal only twenty-four hours before. “Here,” Haymitch unsheathed the dagger from the belt and tossed it at the mutt. “Don’t ask anything from me again.” He made the choice to follow in the direction of the hospital. After what Ruby sacrificed, she deserved to have at least one person she knew there by her side.

“Oh, what a temper,” the mutt giggled. “I can, well, reverse what has happened to your little girlfriend…”

Haymitch stopped in his tracks and slowly turned on his heel. “This better be damn good, mutt. You’re deal, our deal, could cost someone’s life. As far as I’m concerned, her blood is on your hands.”

“And who was the Victor of the Second Quarter Quell again, dearie,” Rumple-what’s-his-face taunted. “Twice the Tributes that year. Forty-seven other children. Only one can come out alive, am I right? That’s a lot of blood on your hands.” The green lizard waved his hands. “But it’s all semantics, I can remedy Ruby’s little cut. For a price, of course.”

If he could, Haymitch would kill this creature right then and there, but half of that was frustration and the other half was worry. “Fine!” he growled. “You got it. Just fix the mess you made!”

“This means you owe me, Haymitch…”

Haymitch waved him off, “Just do it.”

“As you wish,” the mutt snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. The mutt snatched up the dagger and wrinkled up its nose when it saw the name Emma Swan engraved in place of his own. He shook it off, “Consider your children…”

“They’re not my kids.”

The mutt shook his head, “You deny it with your mouth, but confirm it with your actions, dearie. Consider Katniss and Peeta safe, the rebellion will be over soon and that little curse on the boy of yours is no more.”

“And Ruby?” he wasn’t about to let the mutt get away without a guarantee that Ruby was in the clear as well.

The mutt just smirked, “No need to fret. Your, dear Ruby, is on the mend.”

When he heard the sound of a pair of boots bounding up to him, he turned around to see Katniss, not the Mockingjay or the Girl on Fire, but his girl. She obviously hadn’t noticed the muttation standing behind him and ran right to him.

“I’ve been looking all over for you,” her voice thick with emotion. She grabbed his arm and forced him to follow her down the corridor towards Peeta’s isolated room. “Haymitch, you’ve got to, I mean, it’s Peeta. He’s, he remembers everything. He’s better. He’s the Peeta we know.”

They bypassed the route to the hospital and onto the secluded ward, where the Victors were contained until they were officially deemed no longer a threat. Peeta was the only one left in the ward. Like they did when Peeta arrived in District Thirteen, he and Katniss moved through the crowd and pushed open the door to see a team of medics and nurses surrounding Peeta. But as soon as the two District Twelve Victors entered the room Peeta’s head shot up and tears sprang to his eyes.

Katniss didn’t care and pulled people away from Peeta and the two who were once known as the star-crossed lovers of District Twelve were not reunited. Haymitch stood back and let the two kids have their moment together they’d been waiting for since the escape out of the arena. One by one the team around them left the secured room and the only ones remaining were the only Victors of their District.

Peeta loosened his grasp on Katniss and got to his feet. When he and Haymitch were face to face, he waited to see how Peeta would react. It ate away at him when they couldn’t get both Peeta and Katniss into the hovercraft and away from the Capitol grasp. “Peeta,” he managed to get out before the boy interrupted him.

“Don’t,” Peeta shook his head. “We’re together, that’s all the matters.” He watched as Peeta and Katniss held onto each other afraid that if they dared to look away it would all disappear. The whole time his mind was also in the hospital ward hoping the mutt wouldn’t let him down and Ruby’s sacrifice wouldn’t be in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of Capitol Offense. I'm also on tumblr (http://www.onceuponanovel.tumblr.com) as well as pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-capitol-offense-series/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was back during the season 4 finale I kept saying how I knew Rumple would become The Dark One again. Of course I didn't use a half-assed idea and kept to canonical way one becomes a Dark One.  
> 

  
Belle starred down the depths of the well, her best friend Ruby was no longer with her, and her new friend Haymitch had returned from where he came. All that was left was herself and a staggering Emma now without her dagger. Stepping away from the Wishing Well, Belle tried to contain her composure. Rumple was still in his comma, she’d lost the only friend she had left, and there was no way of knowing if the cursed boy would ever be returned to his normal self.

Emma reached out to Belle, but in her grief and anger, Belle swat the new Dark One’s hand away and hugged herself as she made her way back to Rumple’s car. As she reached for the handle, lightning shot out from the belly of the Wishing Well and caught both hers and Emma’s attention.

At first Belle thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, for what she saw before her was the green skinned Beast she’d met so many years ago in her father’s castle. “Ru-Rumple?” Belle ran towards him. “Rumple, I don’t understand.” That is when she noticed the shine off of the steel jagged dagger. “No, Rumple, please don’t.”

She forced Rumple to face her, cupping his face in her hands, it felt like she’d gone back in time. “Belle,” his tone was soft as he stared back at her. A small smile curved the corner of his lips. “You’re all right. I had to see if you were all right.”

“I am,” this time her tears were for joy. She hadn’t heard his voice in weeks. “Ruby and Haymitch, and his son, are they going to be fine? We worked so hard, Rumple-“

She felt him brush away the tears from her cheek, “Yes, they’re all safe. Ruby will mend and so will the boy.”

“Please don’t,” she spoke above a whisper, she just got him back, she didn’t want to lose him again.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped away from her grasp, his eyes sorrowful. “Belle,” his eyes watered. “If you could see what I have, what the future holds. I’m doing this to protect you. Emma, can’t be trusted and this is the only way.” He continued to walk backwards, until he was a few feet away from Emma. “You’ll have to forgive this Beast one last time, my Belle.”

She couldn’t stop him this time any more than she could stop him the previous times. She felt his grasp let go of her, “Rumple.” Her shoulders slumped as she watched him back away from her, him battling the voices within and his eyes on the Savior turned Dark One. She wanted justice for what might be Ruby’s death, but this isn’t what her friend would want.

Rumple plunged the dagger of the Dark One into the chest of Emma Swan and the short lived darkness left her and entered into Rumple. Emma crumbled to the ground, the life draining out of her and Belle felt a crack in her heart. There were certainly going to be repercussions from this. Peace was never long lasting in Storybrooke.

~

No matter amount of convincing worked, the two kids were eager to meet their unsung heroine and followed behind Haymitch all the way to the hospital corridor; the three of them passing by the rows of beds till they reached a snoozing Ruby. It was unsettling to him to see her connected to tubes and there was no way of knowing how she’d react to the morphling being pumped into her veins. The one and only time he felt the effects was his short stint in the hospital post-Victory were quite addictive.

He hadn’t had much time to inform the kids of every detail what happened or if they’d actually believe him. All they knew was that this woman is the reason that Peeta was back to who he once was. Peeta was the first to inch closer to their sedated victor. And it was up to Ruby if she wanted to include them in on her ability to shape-shift into a wolf.

“Is that her?” Peeta asked a little out of breath and hanging on to Katniss’ arm for aid. Haymitch had a feeling that it was too soon for Peeta to venture outside his hospital. There was no time for him to heal physically, even if his mind was fully restored. “I’d like to thank her.”

He heard some stirring from the hospital bed and soon Ruby’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled faintly. She cleared her throat, “Well, don’t keep me in suspense, Haymitch,” she teased. “Introduce me to Peeta and Katniss.” She reached out her hand to shake their’s but Peeta bypassed her and embraced her, his strong arms folding around her. Still in good spirits considering having been on the trail, being stabbed in an attack, and traveling between worlds, she welcomed this boy’s affection. Ruby held him for a moment and stroked his back. It was interesting to see this maternal side to her. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Peeta.”

“Ruby, right?” Peeta released her and wiped his eyes. He and Katniss may only be seventeen, but he was still in need of care. They were just kids. Peeta gripped the rail of the bed to steady himself. “I, uh, I just- thank you, Ruby. I don’t know how, but thank you.”

Ruby leaned back onto the pillow, her complexion had returned, she reached up and gave the side of his face a small pat. “I hear you’re quite the baker. How about you teach me a little of what you know and we’ll call it even.” Ruby turned her gaze towards the girl. “I’ve heard a lot about you too, Mockingjay. Did I say that right?” The kids nodded. It was Katniss’ turn and Ruby welcomed the Mockingjay with open arms and let Katniss hold on for as long as she needed.

Katniss wasn’t ready to release her grasp on Ruby’s hands, “Thank you for giving us Peeta back.” She wiped the fresh tears from her Seam gray eyes and a soft smile swept across her lips. “Thank you.”

Ruby shook her head slowly, “I didn’t do much. But you’re fa-” she stopped herself, “Um, friend here did quite a bit. That should tell the two of you something.” Finally Katniss let go of Ruby’s hand. “I was actually visited by uh, Anne? She had red hair…”

“Annie,” Haymitch chimed in. “She’s a Victor from Four. She’s a good kid.” He stepped up from behind the kids. “Why don’t you two come back when Peeta’s a bit more rested?” Seeing as Peeta was leaning on both Katniss and the bedside, seeing as he was already worn out, the boy gave a weak nod. One of the orderlies opened the door for who were once the Star-crossed Lovers of District 12 and left him alone with Ruby. Lowering the bedside rail, he took a seat on the edge. “Looks like you’ve already got a couple of fans.”

She gave a lighthearted snicker, “How much did you tell them? Do they think I’m a Capitol mutt like you do?” She shifted in the bed and winced.

“They know all they need to know for now,” if he told those kids everything they wanted to know, they’d have been dead their first time in the arena.

“Oh,” she reached under the blanket and pulled out a gray cap. “This was in the cabin, you were grumbling over it in the Sheriff's station. Emma had it apparently. I tucked it away and forgot about it.” She handed it over to him. “Figured you deserve that much.”

He slipped the cap back on. Still detoxing from the effects of over twenty years of alcohol, he still hadn’t had a chance to warm up. The underground world of District Thirteen lacked more than just warmth, though Ruby would find that out soon enough.

Her eyes were a little heavy. It looked like they were giving her a high dose of morphling. And her voice was raspy. “You made another deal with Mister- I mean Rumpelstiltskin- Why?”

He shrugged and added a harrumph. “It happened, what more is there to it?”

“I’ve never really been saved before,” she added as she sat up in the hospital bed. “That sort of thing doesn’t happen to me. To monsters.”

“What I saw back there, wasn’t a monster, sweetheart,” that got a small smirk out of her. A little wobbly from sitting up, he reached out to steady her with a firm grasp on her shoulders. District Thirteen had fun with the sedatives and loved using morphling in abundance, who knew what else they had given her. She was close enough he could detect the faint scent of pine in her hair. Her pale blue eyes blinked and she exhaled. “Need me to get Prim?”

She waved off the idea, “No,” she shook her head slowly, “Thanks,” she added with a weak smile.

Leaning in closer and hesitated for a mere second before bridging the gap between them. Where he was coarse in every way, she was soft and tasted sweet. Who was he to shake off the affections of a beautiful woman? He would be stupid to do so. But with her doped up on a cocktail of the medications flowing heavily through the tubes connected to her arms, it had to stop before anything got out of hand. He parted from her. If she were lucid none of this wouldn’t have transpired.

“Um, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” her voice was drained.

“You didn’t hear me complain,” he eased her down and draped the blanket over her. There was a good chance she wouldn’t even remember what happened, better for her to sleep it off. “Why don’t you get some rest.” It didn’t take long for her to drift back to sleep, then he left her bedside and pulled the curtain to give her some privacy.

“How is she?” He turned to see Katniss’ little sister. She may be, what fourteen now, but she was still a little girl. She wore a sly smirk and her eyes darted between him and the closed curtain to Ruby’s hospital bed.

The little sneak was doing less than a stellar job hiding the fact that she’d witnessed him and Ruby together. “Wipe that smirk off your face, kid,” he shook his head.

He made his way back to the observation area over Peeta’s isolated room. He and Katniss were sitting side by side on the hospital bed catching up for lost time. Seeing them together again made the adventure to this foreign land worth it all. There was just one thing ruining this moment: the fact he owed this mutt one more favor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small short story from Haymitch's POV. I'm already planning the second! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter of Capitol Offense. I'm also on tumblr (http://www.onceuponanovel.tumblr.com) as well as pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-capitol-offense-series/)


End file.
